La nuit de l'ombre
by Violette b
Summary: Il arrive qu'une vie soit sombre, comme une nuit sans étoiles...


Je voulais faire une dédicace à certains d'entre vous, mais en préparant la liste je me suis aperçue qu'elle était bien trop longue. J'espère que les personnes visées se reconnaîtront. Ce texte est pour vous.

* * *

La solitude avait bercé les premières années de sa vie. Des années noires comme la nuit sombre qui avait signé la fin de sa vie. Oui, Remus Lupin était mort, pas physiquement, mais son âme était morte. L'âme qu'on lui avait volée. Il était devenu un corps errant, et par moment, même ce corps n'était plus, lorsqu'il se transformait en monstre. Il était seul, écrasé par ce secret, beaucoup trop lourd pour un enfant de onze ans. Il se haïssait, il détestait le monstre qui l'avait isolé et enfermé dans ce mutisme. Il luttait, il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il se canalisait, pour ne pas égorger le monstre qu'il était devenu et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, en étudiant. Il passait ses journées dans les livres, des grimoires de toute sorte. Et sortait contempler de nuit le paysage en ombre chinoise. La nuit, son univers et son fléau.

Dans les environs du mois de juin. Un jour en fin d'après-midi, où le soleil commençait à disparaître au loin, irradiant de ses derniers rayons la campagne alentour. Remus était tapi dans un vieux fauteuil en velours rouge sang, dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bibliothèque. Une grande fenêtre encadrée de gros rideaux sombres lui permettait de contempler le paysage changeant des champs environnants. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par des étagères bricolées sur lesquelles s'empilaient quelques ouvrages. Et un petit bureau sur lequel trônait une vieille lampe à pétrole. Il était donc assit dans son fauteuil, un livre très imposant sur les genoux. Lisant depuis plusieurs heures quand soudain un bruit contre son carreau le tira de sa lecture. Il leva la tête et aperçu un hibou un peu défraichi. Il se leva vint lui ouvrir, récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il lui apportait, lui donna un peu d'eau et le laissa repartir.

Elle était plutôt épaisse, d'une couleur crème, surmontée d'une écriture soignée, tracée à l'encre violette. Il hésita, puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Précautionneusement il fit sauter le sceau qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi. Il s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau, sorti et déplia la lettre.

Le premier septembre arriva vite, Remus était terrorisé à l'idée de quitter sa cachette et de se montrer aux yeux du monde. Quitter sa famille pour se retrouver encore plus seul. Il en était sûr son air maladif allait faire fuir tous les autres élèves, qui en profiteraient pour se moquer de lui. Il était là sur le quai 9 3/4 à faire ses au revoir à ses parents. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il allait bientôt apprendre, quelle maison il avait le plus de chance d'intégrer, Poufsouffle d'après lui.

Une dernière embrassade pendant laquelle sa mère lui rappela de ne pas oublier de prendre ses potions. Un coup de sifflet retentit et tous les autres enfants firent comme lui, quittèrent leurs familles, avec ou sans larmes, et se dirigèrent chargés vers le magnifique et imposant train rouge, qui luisait sous la lumière matinale, et qui les emmènerait à destination.

Une fois à l'intérieur il se trouva une place dans un des compartiments, il y avait déjà cinq personnes. Le voyage fut calme et silencieux.

Comme tous les autres premières années le lycanthrope avait été éblouit par la beauté et la majestuosité du paysage. Il avait été hypnotisé par ce château et ce lac si particulier, qui pour l'occasion avaient été éclairés de toutes parts. Il aurait pu les comparer à une montagne, rien ne paraissait pouvoir ébranler et faire tomber cette merveille.

Lors de la cérémonie de répartition il fut surprit d'être envoyé à Griffondor, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il resta seul le premier mois durant. Passant la majeure partie de son temps dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque à étudier ou à lire, et profitant de sa dérogation pour sortir se promener la nuit, dehors. Il contemplait cette magnifique œuvre architecturale et naturelle résultant de grande magie. Pendant des heures son esprit vagabondait, au cœur de la noirceur et du calme de l'atmosphère nocturne. Aucun incident ne ce produit, et a part quelques occasionnelles journées à l'infirmerie après des potions un peu concentrées, tout se déroulait bien. Albus avait eu raison de lui accorder la possibilité de venir étudier ici à Poudlard.

Un jour, après une semaine passée à l'infirmerie due à une nuit où la lune, terriblement violente, avait causé des effets secondaires massacrant à la potion, une jeune lionne nommée Lily l'attendait à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Elle l'aborda gentiment, et lui dit qu'elle avait remarqué sa solitude et son absence prolongée. Surpris Remus lui accorda un petit sourire et se présenta. Et comme ils avaient le reste de l'après-midi de libre, Lily lui proposa d'aller faire connaissance en se promenant.

En ce début d'automne les feuilles commençaient à se colorer de rouge et d'ocre. Il faisait encore bon, le soleil caressait doucement les visages. C'était un bel après midi pour réchauffer les coeurs.

Ils marchèrent en direction du lac et s'assirent à son bord. Ils se découvraient en contemplant l'eau paisible qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ils parlèrent un bon moment, ils avaient une sensibilité commune, et le même goût de l'apprentissage, ce qui les aida beaucoup. Le soleil commençait à tomber et elle fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait deviné son secret, mais qu'elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle avait passé un très bon après-midi. Remus ému par ces quelques mots essuya quelques larmes, cet aveu l'avait touché en plein coeur, cet instant de bonheur lui faisait mal, lui comprimait la poitrine avant d'exploser, il d'éclata en sanglot, et finit par se jeter dans ses bras, ces paroles venaient de le libérer. Quelqu'un venait de briser la prison qui l'entourait, et cette personne était une fleur en or, un lys. Quelque chose avait éclôt en lui, une part de lui avait ressuscité grâce à ces quelques mots. Et semblable à elle même lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, elle ne dirait rien. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, ils décrétèrent qu'il était l'heure de rentrer s'ils voulaient arriver à temps pour le diner. Il l'aida à se relever et ils retournèrent au château d'un pas rapide.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Lily lui avait présentée ses amis, James, Sirius, et Peter. Avec qui il se lia fortement. Et c'est avec les maraudeurs qu'il se sentait lui même, il était enfin vivant. Bien sur ce fut toujours elle avec qui il se sentait le mieux, c'était son alpha polaris, celle qui avait fait de sa nuit noire, un ciel étoilé.

Chacun d'entre eux avait une place dans son cœur et représentait un astre illuminant sa vie.


End file.
